guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mirrored Stance
The usage note seems more like an opinion that is very circumstantial. Warriors may have one stance that could be negative for you to mirror, but most of them have no negative side effects. -Only a Shadow Question on Atribs Do you enter the stance using your opponent's attributes, or your own? - like with the various skill stealing spells from the mesmer line. :Your own I would guess, no sense in being opponent's as that would mess up, if a W/A with 11 tactics stole an 8 tactic version, etc Skuld 12:43, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::Either we need to adjust Melandru's Resilience progression table or it does it with target opponents attribute. Because the Master of Survival gave me a 21 second long one. Side note, assassins kick master of survivals butt. (T/ ) 12:59, 19 May 2006 (CDT) Does Mirrored Stance work on Shiro or other monsters? Testing. No :( ---- heh, like oturgh's cry or whatever it's called.. neat little gimmic but no use at all for general play. wondering if they actually put in a useless skill for every chapter as a joke :p — Skuld 04:57, 23 July 2006 (CDT) Otyugh's Cry gives your pet +20 armor for 30 seconds. Hardly useless for a beast master. :P Arshay Duskbrow 23:12, 23 October 2006 (CDT) ::Otyugh's Cry used to call in the area's wild animals to help out. It was an infamously pointless skill, since a level 3 flamingo, etc (if there are any around!) is not going to be much help against a level 24 mob. Issa Dabir 14:04, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ---- Guy A puts Mirrored Stance on Guy B. Guy B puts Mirrored Stance on Guy A. One enters a stance. The universe comes to an end. (?) :D Magic the gathering card mirror universe -.- I forget what it does tho (Not a fifty five 20:29, 23 October 2006 (CDT)) ::I just tested it with shadow walk, but nothing special happened unfortunately =( Kumpeet What happens if Guy A put it on Guy B, and Guy B put it on Guy C and Guy C enters a stance? Does Guy A enter the stance? EDIT: Forgot to sign... 193.90.59.204 17:21, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ---- Psst, here's a secret! Using this as well as Mark of Insecurity will cause whatever stance the enemy goes into to go on for half as long, while you get the full duration! Tested with a dervish buddy using Conviction. -Isidore Robespierre Interaction Duped in Talk:Shadow Walk - how do these skills interact? Kessel 23:48, 4 December 2006 (CST) Maintaining on two peopl If you maintain the hex on two targets, both which enter a stance, I assume you get the effects of only the most recently cast stance? :of course, nothing is exempt from the one stance only rule 68.204.115.26 20:55, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Does this thing work on Shiro and his crazy stances? 71.170.235.121 12:25, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :"Stances which are monster-only skills will not be mirrored." Griff --69.133.105.149 04:41, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Stopped being lazy and finally tested it Just wanna say first this is all just for fun. None of this is going to happen and this research was totally useless: If both sins use Mirror stance on each other, and one sin uses Shadow walk, the sin that casted shadow walk shadow steps to the foe, the person who didn't does not. It works as if the person who did not use shadow walk used his second and thusly didn't move. If the sin that didn't use shadow walk used shadow walk with shadow walk still active on the one that did, that other sin is sent back and the sin that casted shadow walk with shadow walk on him goes to where he casted it. If both sins use Mirror stance on each other, and one sin uses Viper's Defense, and one sin hits the other sin BOTH SINS ARE POISONED /BUG. But who gives a shit about that, never going to happen in combat. If both sins use Mirror stance on each other, and one sin uses Dark escape and leads the other sin into his footmen, then uses frenzy, the sin that casted the stances starts to have fun. -- The Gates Assassin 20:22, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Animation Considering using it even though its pointless just cause it looks so cool. Roland Cyerni 00:38, 9 November 2008 (UTC)